


【框圈】白沙码头

by itspumpkin



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 时间节点：2010年世乒赛集训纯属胡编
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	【框圈】白沙码头

白沙码头  
一  
东南沿海支离破碎的海岸线上，坐落着全国第二大港口宁波北仑。2010年，老三区还在挖地铁，主干道上被规划得一塌糊涂，北仑这个城不城郊不郊的地方倒是清净，乒乓球队连续第二年来这里封闭训练。  
四五月份，春意盎然，正值雨季，用马琳的话说，球拍柄都是湿哒哒的。许是因为南方沿海的气候，又是一个月里都见不着几次太阳的时节，张继科的肩膀从来宁波的第一天就开始疼。  
彼时的张继科正在执行一天四练的计划，每天第一个到球馆，噼里啪啦地练接发球。肖战从队医那儿拿了一堆肌肉贴，给自己备着，师徒俩都做好了恶战的准备。年轻人都是不惜命的，尤其是张继科，仗着自己身体素质好，每天晚上的放松治疗能偷懒则偷懒。但出来混都是要还的。  
这天一大早，外面又滴滴答答下着雨，带着股邪乎的风，温度一下子低了不少，一摸墙壁，汗哒哒的粘手。这种天气最适合睡觉了，身体的每个细胞都变得懒洋洋。  
前一天中午许昕被罚跑了一万米，他本身体力就不太好，今天各种起不来床。他披着条薄被在床上翻来倒去，像条裹足了面粉的糖醋肉，哼哼唧唧地挣扎了几下，边嚷嚷着这天气不睡觉简直浪费人生，边前往卫生间。同屋的张继科正在刷牙，举着左手，动作不太灵光。许昕开门的一刹那，他一牙刷怼在了自己脸颊上，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
许昕被这一幕逗得彻底清醒，笑得直不起腰，说老张你梦游呢。  
他倒希望自己在做梦，没有哪个运动员愿意接受一大早醒来发现自己胳膊疼得举都举不起来这个现实。他没心情跟许昕逗贫，装作没事儿人似的低头抹了把脸，转身出去了，眼皮子都没抬一下。许昕纳闷，哥们儿这一大早的烦躁些什么呢，但也没深究。  
训练还是得照常。  
这天肖战的脸色很难看，半天没有过笑脸。上午训练快结束时，肖战转到角落球台去盯几个小队员。张继科踩着球台做拉伸，一边偷瞄隔壁的马龙。  
马龙正和许昕练对拉，一切正常。  
上午训练结束，马龙和许昕收了球包一起去吃饭，张继科靠着球台发呆。肖战还是忍不住过来询问他，继科你今天怎么了。  
肩膀疼。张继科撂下球拍，皱着脸捏自己的肩。  
他很少表现出疼痛，眼瞅着就要去莫斯科了，又是一针封闭，逃不了。  
这年肖战带张继科还没多久，但师徒二人似乎很有缘。球场上张继科比较慢热，人际关系上也是。经历了直通，他渐渐从精神上信任起这个光头师父，开始在师父面前示弱。此刻他拧着眉毛跟自己较劲，抬眼看了看肖战。  
肖战头回见张继科这种眼神，带着不甘心，像头沙漠里很久没喝水的骆驼。可即便是骆驼，也是要喝水的，他懂。肖战意味深长地点点头，随之离开。  
二人之间的语言交流并不是特别多，但都懂。此时球馆里只剩下张继科。收拾完东西，他伸腿踢了踢脚边散落的几颗球，晃到过道里，靠着墙根坐下。  
队里不让抽烟，但可以偷偷的，张继科位列其中。其实教练也知道，即便是没被抓到过，会抽烟的人也看得出来。过道是张继科解决烟瘾的好地方，这里空气流通好，而且清净。  
抬不起手，连点烟都费劲。他叼着烟，没有往嘴里吸，看着烟灰烧成一段段，滚落在地。抽到第三根烟的时候，张继科被一颗球砸中。  
一截小腿白藕似的，迈着外八步，一颠颠儿的。用不着抬头也知道是谁。  
“掐了掐了。”马龙坐到张继科旁边。  
张继科吸了口烟，扭头对着马龙的脸吐了个烟圈。  
马龙被呛得咳嗽，张继科正注视着他，马龙熟悉这种注视，他们第一次接吻的时候，张继科就这么看着他，像带着聒噪的秘密，包含着千言万语。  
烟还剩大半根，张继科掐了。马龙捏了捏张继科的右肩，继而游走到他的背。球台就这么挨着，多少都会知道隔壁人练得怎么样，更何况几乎每个捡球的间隙，马龙都会往旁边看看，习惯性的。  
张继科一身汗还没收干，T恤整件粘在身上。马龙长着双弹钢琴的手，手指特别软，捏着就像花瓣落满地。  
“这都鼓起一块了。”  
“……”  
“你今天正手就没拉好过几个球。”  
“不去吃饭？”张继科选择转移话题。  
“吃完了，许昕给你打包回宿舍了，你快回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
马龙刚起身，张继科又拽住他的手：“再帮我按按。”他带着俏皮的笑，孔雀开屏似的。  
“滚。”马龙笑着撂下一个字，伸手呼了把张继科的头发。

二  
封闭训练赶上宁波海鲜正当季。厨师给队伍准备了很多海鲜，梭子蟹，带鱼，生蚝。带鱼最受欢迎，东海眼睛小带鱼，骨头少，肉厚。马龙对海鲜没什么兴趣，偶尔剥个螃蟹，但吃蟹太麻烦了。他的俱乐部老板在这里，去年拿了联赛冠军和MVP，自然地印象也不会差，就是天气太潮了。  
告别八一男篮的黄金岁月，宁波的报纸头版头条再也没有过体育赛事。鲜少有人再关注哪位体育明星会过来。他们在这里安静地度过了四十天。训练基地附近有家面结面店，马龙一早就注意到了。面结面仨字儿对非本地人来说无法断句，但现阶段也不能去吃。离开训练基地的那天，大巴车停在那家面结面门口。  
张继科坐在马龙旁边，靠着过道。一大清早的北仑街上还没什么车，大巴开得顺畅。马龙带着耳机听着歌，张继科突然捏起他放在腿上的手指。马龙扭头用眼神询问他，他只是专心抠着马龙右手中指和手掌连接处的茧，像是抠着自己的手。  
这段时间张继科很少跟人说话，总是若有所思。马龙想起四年前他跟在大队员后头，去不莱梅打世乒赛，可那没什么参考价值，张继科走着一条谁都没走过的路。最后张继科放开马龙的手指，靠着椅背睡了过去。  
到北京的第二天，他去打了封闭。  
去莫斯科之前，张继科在房里粘球板，粘得不太顺利，胶水刷了十几遍。 他有些烦躁，备用板和海绵都不想带。他清楚自己也就打个小组赛，顶多加个1/4。  
许昕把行李一轱辘打包好，啪地合上，马龙正好开门进他们屋。许昕说师兄你来得正好，帮我压压箱子，我拉上拉链儿。  
马龙坐在箱子上，瞥了眼张继科，说，带着吧，万一呢。  
最终还是塞进了行李箱，夹在几件外套之间。  
以前马龙就爱留东西。北京奥运会后，粘胶皮的有机胶水换成了无机胶水。张继科房间里屯着一个大纸箱，码着一堆球拍胶皮，还有胶水剪刀。消息一宣布，张继科打算拾掇拾掇攒着的几瓶胶水拿去扔，马龙随手留下一瓶，说是作纪念。  
这类纪念还有别的，比如张继科曾经用过的那块斯蒂卡的底板，马龙藏了一把，压在床底某个角落的箱子里。2004年夏天，他们和几个小队员一起拉着横幅，欢送几位师兄踏上雅典的征程。那天有很多记者和球迷过来，扛着长枪大炮拍个不停。马龙上网看到过照片，自己歪着脑袋，笑得傻了吧唧的；张继科站在最边上，人群和旁边的行道树投下阴影，遮住了他的大半张脸。  
张继科离开国家队的第二天，马龙才知道。列队时那个干瘦干瘦的身影没有出现，很可能以后都不会出现了。16岁的男孩儿最长身体的时候，马龙有点儿婴儿肥，身体已经开始发生变化。他睡觉浅，那晚一直做梦，梦里张继科穿着件国家队的队服，袖子长到肘关节，衣角扎在裤子里，身体只见窜个子不见长肉，像个干瘪的麻袋。他在有毒的藤萝丛中捏着刀斧披荆斩棘，走向深不见底的另一端。  
招风耳，大腿上的肌肉，桃花眼，宽宽的双眼皮，屁股下巴，满脑子都是他。  
第二天，床单湿了一块。

三  
这年的欧冠决赛在国米和拜仁间上演。满头白发的范加尓要接受来自徒弟的挑战；年轻的巴洛特利开始崭露头角；施魏因施泰格从边前卫改踢后腰。  
乒乓球队里足球迷最多，即使这场球对决的双方都不是谁的主队。陈玘定了闹钟，马龙压根没睡。闹钟一响，房门先被敲开。张继科挤了进来，后头跟着许昕。两间房隔得挺远，得绕过一排房间再拐个弯儿。许昕拎着一袋子零食和几罐饮料，花花绿绿的撒了一地。看完比赛可能天都快亮了，所以没打算喝酒。  
那晚蓝黑军团笑到最后。看台上一个男孩儿举着相机哭得一塌糊涂，CCTV的解说员正在煽着情：“穆里尼奥下个赛季会在哪里，现在是个问号，而穆里尼奥现在是在哪里，跟他的国际米兰在一起……”  
许昕不想看颁奖，毕竟表妹淘汰了他的巴萨。实际上米利托梅开二度，大势已定，他就想拍拍屁股走人。他用眼神使劲示意张继科，可张继科始终靠着马龙的床板儿，捏着罐果汁看得投入。许昕确信张继科一早就接收到了自己的眼神，但就是不理。  
他妈的，不知道又在想啥。

陈玘那段时间要控制体重，一天吃两顿，还都是素的，做梦都能梦见体育总局旁的那一排饭馆。当许昕拆开一包味道极重的辣条时候，陈玘踢了踢他的屁股，让丫出去吃去。许昕可怜巴巴地看向张继科，舍友这么还不来帮他挽个尊，好歹一块儿走啊。  
张继科依然没理会许昕，揣着屁兜想掏烟，被陈玘拦住，说龙仔受不了那烟味儿，要抽去阳台。张继科听闻，顿了顿，收回了手。  
妈的憋着不抽烟都不跟我回去，你亲爱的舍友我又不介意你抽烟。  
国米球迷唱起了歌。陈玘伸了个懒腰，说国米今年可以啊，三冠王。马龙眼皮打磕，他作息向来很规律，熬不了夜。张继科起身收拾零食和饮料。

木秀于林，打得好自然引起别人的注意，所有项目都一样。马龙想起小时候在北京队，跟大队员一起看《辛德勒的名单》，犯人们脱光了衣服，在没有灯光的澡堂子里洗澡。  
他又想起2008年的冬天，那个骄奢淫逸的星期四。  
一般星期五是一周里练得最积极的一天，因为星期四下午会进行调整训练，不用日复一日地挥拍，也不用枯燥地对着健身房里冷冰冰的器械。那天男队在训练馆二楼集合。外头西北风刮得狠，操场球门门梁都挂着排冰挂子。二楼朝西有间房，特宽敞，铺着墨绿色的塑胶地，这天下午他们在那里踢球。  
太爽了，想想就爽，浑身哪哪儿都不疼了。中午休息时，张继科摸出张A4纸，趴在桌上写最佳阵容，然后一一对应上队友。乒乓球队经常踢球，张继科老当守门员，但他今天想改踢边路了。  
马龙只记得那天张继科抢断了他一次。他们三三两两回宿舍，陈玘搭着王皓的肩，在人群后头聊得起劲。张继科拐个弯，闪进马龙房间。  
啪地关上房门，落锁。  
陈玘从不反锁房门，听着锁的声音，马龙一扭头就被张继科抱进怀里。  
张继科的手臂夹着他的，动弹不了。隔着厚厚的羽绒服，贴着胸口，他感受着张继科飞快的心跳。随即马龙被掰过头，钳住了嘴唇。  
电视剧里男女主角亲吻时总是闭着眼，书里的描写段落也是。可张继科却睁着眼，不似平常那样迷迷瞪瞪的，而是直视着马龙的眼睛，湿漉漉的，是二十岁的模样，像隔壁学校那位活在传说中的校草，少年气十足。张继科的头发很硬，总是桀骜地竖起来，稍长了才会微微吹下去点儿，打完全锦赛他去理了头，现在又是竖起来的状态了。  
马龙花了三秒思考要不要也睁着眼，想着他俩互相瞪着的样子太尴尬了，就闭上了。马龙又想张继科真会逞能，明明紧张死了，还一副英勇就义的架势。  
门外陈玘和王皓终于聊完了。陈玘敲着门，说哎小龙人，锁什么门啊。  
张继科终于装不下去淡定了，听到师兄的声音，他拉开马龙，还不忘帮他擦擦嘴。

运动员都没怎么读过书，平时写个总结报告都费劲。但那一刻马龙却想写点儿什么，像小时候写训练日记一样。他一把拉开抽屉，掏出根儿笔。他没什么功夫整东西，抽屉乱得很，掏到最底下掏出本被压起一个大角的软面抄，小卖部里最常见的款，纸质又糙又薄，抖了抖，一股霉味儿。  
最后什么都没写，画了张脸，一根根头发竖起，眼皮很宽。  
直通莫斯科以后，马龙想，四年了，张继科终于和自己一起，在没有灯光的澡堂里洗澡了。

出征前张继科又遛进了马龙房里，落了锁。  
没有对话，对视了几秒。马龙捧着张继科的脸，推着他就往窗台上摁着亲，猛地想起对面楼会有人看到，想起身却被张继科摁住了后脑勺。  
张继科一转身，俩人埋进窗帘里。昏暗逼仄的空间里，只剩下喘气声。

朝朝暮暮背着球包出入训练馆的日子，稀松平常，辛苦又宁静，远方的梦想层层叠叠地覆盖着少年的心动。


End file.
